Care
by November Alley
Summary: “Are you trying to get me killed?” Finally, L reacted – by putting a tissue onto Light’s cheek. ”Raito-kun should wash off the blood.” Pre-Christmas Pseudo-fluff of the L/Light variety.


_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Death Note or its characters_

_AN: So, this is basically the first thing I've ever written about Death Note, although I'm actually quite obsessed with it at the moment. It's set three years after the events leading up to episode 25, although with a slight AU twist, mainly Higuchi's death note being destryoed before Light ever regained his memories. Featuring L and Light. Not so sure if I kept them in character, actually, but I'll let you be the judge of it. Dedicated to Aysa, since it's her birthday and this is her birthday present. Okay, I think I'm done._

**

* * *

Care

* * *

  
**

„I'm just glad this is all over now" Amber sighed in relief and smiled at the young man walking beside her. "Thank you… Without you, we had probably never been able to catch that bastard."

"I was only doing my job" he replied. "There really is no need to thank me, Detective. Besides, all of you have been amazing during this investigation. I'm confident now that it was not a mistake to reveal myself to you and your team."

Amber's smile broadened. "What an honour… especially coming from the great L."

"Please don't use that name, someone might hear." the famous detective at her side said gently but with determination.

"I'm sorry." Amber wasn't used to apologizing. She was one of the top officers in British police forces and hardly ever made mistakes. Most people would underestimate her, with her large blue eyes and the blond locks framing her innocent face, her small and slender form… no, she didn't look like a dangerous enemy, and she was fine with that. Being underestimated usually helped her in overpowering or surprising her opponents. But being scolded like that by the world's greatest detective… it was embarrassing.

"So… you'll spend Christmas in England?" Amber asked, trying to find a way back to the conversation they had led before.

L chuckled and ran one of his elegant hands through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes and making some snowflakes melt. "I guess so… It _is_ the 24th, so it's a bit late for leaving the country, right?"

Amber had to suppress a giggle at the pleasant sound of his laughter – his voice, actually. When she had first heard that she would be working with L himself, she had thought it was a joke. When L had finally agreed to meet the task force in person, she could hardly believe it. But when she had actually met him…

It was more like a dream.

Amber had always pictured L as a middle-aged man, maybe slightly overweight, huge glasses, but eyes full of determination and intelligence.

At least the part about the eyes had been true, sharp, brilliant, such a warm, deep brown… Who had thought that L was actually a young and incredibly handsome man? It was a relief that he had solved the case this easily. Now, there was nothing to worry about…

"I was wondering… do you have company for Christmas?" Amber asked.

For a moment, L paused. "I… don't think so." he finally said, although judging from his voice it didn't bother him.

"Would you… like to come over for dinner?" Amber asked, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

For a moment, L seemed to consider, but then he gave her one of those dazzling smiled. "I'm sorry, but I still have to go over the case once more, some things just don't add up."

Amber nearly froze in shock. "Don't add up?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

L stopped to face her. "Well, please don't be insulted – but there is a leak in your unit. We would have arrested Walton on our first attempt, but obviously, someone had warned him. The only reason he was caught on our second attempt, is that I fed you false information. I still have to find the leak, and trust me, I'm determined."

She could see it too, his face seemed harder now. But only for a second, then his gentle smile returned. "But don't worry, I'll find the culprit soon enough."

"I'm… I'm sure…" Amber said, her nervousness growing. "Do you have any leads?"

"Several." L replied. "Unfortunately, all of them point onto a high-ranked officer. Maybe he's been feeding information to Walton and his accomplices for months… I definitely have to find him…"

"Or her?"

Amber used every bit of self-control to let her voice sound steady and to stop her hand from shaking as she raised it.

"Or her." L replied, as if the gun pressed against his head hardly bothered him. "It's been four months, hasn't it, Detective Evans? Your sister's house was destroyed by a fire and she needed plastic surgery for her face. I assume Walton paid for it."

"You knew?" Amber whispered. "But… how… why…?"

"I knew there was a leak before I even made contact with you." L explained in this damned, smooth voice of his. "Weren't you surprised that L was so easily convinced to make a personal appearance? Something that hasn't happened since the Kira case?"

"Y-yes, but…" Amber stuttered. "Have you been investigating me all this time?"

L shook his head. "No, I was trying to find the leak. You were one suspect among three, but it was pretty obvious when you accidentally shot Walton when we tried to arrest him. You will be glad to hear that he will probably not recover, but most of his people are arrested and one of them is bound to know your connection to them."

"Then why did you agree to walk me home? Nobody is around, I can easily kill you, L! Nobody will know!" Amber hissed.

"I want to hear your confession." L explained and now turned to face her. "Also, you are still a police officer. I have faith in your ability to see justice, even through all flaws. You wouldn't kill me, not when I'm trying to defend something you actually believe in." His damn eyes seemed hypnotic… But Amber wouldn't be fooled so easily. Some stupid infatuation would not lead to her downfall.

L sighed. "Put away your weapon, Detective." he said, his voice still so damn calm and this weird brown eyes, way too bright compared to their obvious Asian touch, seemed more open than she had ever seen them. "Put it away now, or I can't guarantee for your safety."

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Amber hissed.

"I think you have risked your co-workers' safety as well as your own and need punishment for that." L said.

"I will not surrender to you!" Amber said calmly. "You will die."

"Think of your sister!" L nearly shouted. A frown had appeared on his forehead. "Of her safety!!!"

"You're wrong, L. I don't believe in your justice. I didn't make a deal with Walton to save my poor sister's pretty face… it was just too good to decline. You, on the other hand, can't offer me anything. You can only destroy my life – or die."

Amber chuckled, the sight of the great L with hints of actual fear in his eyes was simply too good – but just when she wanted to pull the trigger, she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun fired, and an explosion of pain burst from her hand. She screamed and another shot could be heard.

Amber fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding hand and screaming. Footsteps…

A fairly old man with white hair and a white moustache wearing a suit came closer. He still had his own gun in his hand. Without hesitation he put handcuffs around Amber's wrists, before he looked up to the figure of L.

The young man was completely frozen in shock. Blood dripped from his cheek where Amber's bullet had grazed him. He didn't react on the older man's repeated question if he was alright, just touched his cheek and stared at the blood with wide, honey-coloured eyes in disbelief. His blood…

"Light!"

At the sound of his name, he blinked and focused. "I'm fine, Watari." he said with a detached, hoarse voice. "Why didn't you shoot sooner? I said the code word three times…"

"L told me to wait till we had her confession." Watari answered.

Light nodded. It was a perfectly logical reason. Still…

"Bastard…"

* * *

"What the hell was that?"  
Light was obviously furious, but apparently strawberry cheesecake still was more important to L who was crouching in his chair without even looking up when Light slammed the door to their hotel suite. He held the fork in his peculiar pinch between thumb and one finger, hovering over the cake but not touching it.

"You told Watari to ignore the code!" Light shouted, even louder since there was still no reaction. He put his hands on the detective's shoulders and forcefully turned him around so they faced each other – still, L held his eyes down, refusing to look at him.

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

Finally, L reacted – by putting a tissue onto Light's cheek.  
"Raito-kun should wash off the blood." L said in his usual monotone. "There are band aids in the bathroom should he require any."

Light stared at him for a moment, then he shook his head and let go of L's shoulders. "I don't get you…" he said, his anger under control now, "About the case…"

"We'll talk when Raito-kun has cleaned his face. There isn't much to talk about, anyway. The culprit has been found out, our work is done." L replied, turning back to his cake.

Light hesitated, but finally, with an exasperated sigh, he turned and left for the bathroom, making sure to slam this door, too.

"Raito-kun tends to dramatics." L commented, staring at his cake.

"He's probably still slightly shocked." Watari explained. "He isn't used being shot at."

"It happened before." L replied. "At least he didn't freeze like in Rome…"

"He was threatened before, but this was the first time he was actually close to a bullet." Watari replied. "Quite close, if I may say so."

L nodded. "I know…"

"Is there something wrong?" Watari asked, glancing at the still untouched cake.

L shook his head. How weird would it sound to explain that he didn't want it? It was cake! How could he refuse? Still…  
He had just lifted his fork to taste the cake when the second shot was triggered, the one grazing Light's face. It had been… scary. For a second, L had not known what was happening. Two shots… one from Watari, a 70% chance the second came from Detective Evans, judging the direction her weapon had pointed at there was a chance of more than 90 % that Light had been hit, but he had not fallen, then, blood dripping down his cheek, even through the camera and on his screen the colour had been way too intense and…

But he was fine! Scratched, not more. Watari was right, it was only a shock, not an injury, and he'd be fine. Angry, maybe, because L hadn't allowed Watari to act sooner, but uninjured, unhurt, just fine…

In one decisive motion, L pierced the strawberry on the cake with his fork and brought it up into his mouth.

No problem at all.

* * *

Sighing, Light traced the line on his cheek with his thumb. It had taken all his willpower to stay calm when Amber had put the gun to his head. Even now, he nearly felt it, pressing against his skull, cold, too close…

If there was one thing Yagami Light was scared of, it was guns.

He glared at his own reflection. It had been over three years since then! Three years since his own father had put a gun to his head, threatening to kill him. Three years since the Kira case had been closed quite unsatisfactorily. Two years since without announcement L had stood in front of his apartment and told him they'd be leaving together for Italy to catch a serial killer and Light had come with him without further questions. Two years since he had started to work under L. Countless times that he had seen guns, held guns, had them pointed at him…

"Kuso…" he cursed in Japanese.

He could handle it. He _had_ handled it, there hadn't been the slightest problem.

Would that bullet leave a scar?

Light decided not to care. He left the bathroom without even looking at the band aids again. He simply went to the bedroom they shared. Maybe a nap would help.

It was only slightly confusing to find the wardrobes empty and his suitcases in the middle of the room. He opened them, hardly surprised to see that all his belongings were inside. With a frown on his face, Light went back to the main room where L was busy eating a bar of chocolate. Interesting enough, all of their equipment had disappeared from this room as well.

"Why are my suitcases packed?" Light asked.

"Because we are leaving this hotel in about twenty minutes." L explained without looking up.

Light stared at him, not believing what he had just heard. Finally, he managed to say something.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I assure Raito-kun that I am completely serious." L replied.

"You do realize I wanted to stay here?" Light asked in that dangerously calm voice that could only mean he tried very hard not to scream.

"Our work is done, there is no need to stay." L said, making it sound nearly stubbornly.

"You could have told me." Light spat. "Hell, you could have let me stay here over Christmas at least – especially since it's because of you and that goddamn case that I can't spend it with my family where I should be now!"

"I apologize if I have caused inconveniences for Raito-kun." L said quietly, and the most ridiculous thing was that Light nearly believed him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure it's not the slightest problem to find a hotel room on Christmas Eve. And even if, hey, there are bound to be some comfortable bridges around here! God, you're such a bastard!" Light felt the urge to just punch him, but stopped when L looked up and for the first time today their eyes met.

"Raito-kun is bleeding." L said barely audible. He put his thumb onto Light's cheek and traced the line the bullet had left. He showed it to Light, a drop of red liquid on top…

"It's nothing." Light muttered while he tried to decipher the expression in L's eyes. If he hadn't known the detective this well, Light would have nearly believed he felt guilty…

"Raito-kun should get a band aid." L insisted. "And wash off the blood."

"That's the second time today I hear you say that." Light noticed. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't." L lied. "Although Raito-kun should be more careful when he's working under my name."

"That didn't even make sense." Light replied rolling his eyes. "I'll go find a place to stay till you come back from… wherever." He turned to walk out of the room, when L's voice stopped him.

"Winchester."

Light slowly turned. L was looking away from him, but he had clearly spoken. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to Winchester. To Whammy's House. My… home."

To his own surprise, Light felt his anger fading completely. Even though there had been no murders committed by Kira since Higuchi's car crash only minutes before they would have captured him, even though they had been working together for two years now, Light hardly ever felt as if L actually trusted him. But this information…

"Thank you." he said.

L looked up, nearly uncertainly, but relaxed when he saw the smile on Light's face.

"Also, Raito-kun must be delusional when he thinks he'll stay at some hotel over Christmas." L continued, while avoiding looking into Light's eyes again. "When I said 'We are leaving this hotel' I was of course referring to Raito-kun as well."

Again, Light could only stare at him. "You… you'll take me to your home? Over Christmas?"

L nodded, answering a bit too quickly. "Of course, if Raito-kun objects, I can arrange something else, but-"

"No." Light interrupted him. "Don't. Actually I feel honoured."

For a second L looked up into Light's eyes and smiled. "Raito-kun should stop exaggerating. He should also get a band aid for his face."

Slightly confused, Light touched the line on his cheek. There was no blood flowing, though he could feel the few drops that had spilled earlier dry. When he focused on L again, the detective was avoiding his eyes again and biting his thumb.

"It really does bother you, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

"I don't enjoy blood." L answered absently.

"You don't care about it, usually. What's different about mine?" Light inquired.

L bit harder onto his thumb but stayed silent. Light already doubted if he'd answer at all, when the detective finally spoke.

"I don't like Raito-kun getting injured when he pretends to be me."

Light paused. He hadn't expected anything this open. "Why is that? Do you blame yourself? Think that you should get these injuries?"

Again, silence. Finally… "I don't want Raito-kun to be injured at all…"

Slowly, a smile appeared on Light's face. So L _did_ care. It shouldn't be such a surprise, weren't they friends? Still, this was a confirmation, a hint that this weird friendship actually meant something, and Light couldn't help but feel elated.

Whereas L seemed quite uncomfortable. There were actually hints of colour in his face.

"It's okay, I like you too."

L's face was priceless. He stared at Light in shock, his eyes even wider than usual. Then, slowly, his mouth closed and also formed a smile. He nodded and, obviously content, stood up…

…and now it was Light's turn to feel shocked, when L pressed his lips onto the line on his cheek, shortly, hardly there, then onto the corner of his mouth, lingering a bit longer, applying slightly more pressure, causing Light's breathing to stop…

"Watari is waiting for us, Raito-kun. Don't forget your suitcases."

With these words L walked away from him. Only when the door closed, Light snapped out of his shock, his heart still beating way too fast. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his brain, making it work again.  
All it could manage was one word, while Light first touched his cheek, then his nearly smiling lips.

"Bastard…"


End file.
